enchanted_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Dakota
Putting the "suicide" in Suicide Squad. Dakota didn't appear until the beginning of the Suicide Squad's second adventure as a team, when they were in Germany, blowing off some steam after the final conclusion of their first adventure. The team found Dakota taking on a legendary witch that was terrorizing the city. After the Suicide Squad helped Dakota out, they decided to let Dakota join in seeing how skilled she was in combat. Background Dakota is not your average type of lady in Germany. Her father was part of the U.S Army, and her mother was a local girl that her father had met. When Dakota was 18, she went in to join the German military. Seeing how proficient she was in a combat role, she was entered into the Kommando Spezialkräfte (KSK). She was in the KSK for a total of 2 years, though she had received plenty of combat experience from fending off the zombie hordes in the German wilderness and fighting the Neo-Nazi movement that was slowly arising with alarming speed. Her career in the KSK was cut short by a Neo-Nazi sniper's bullet being driven through her right knee. She was medically discharged due to the knee receiving permanent damage, even though she went through a 5 month period of physical therapy. Command came to the conclusion that it would be next to impossible to operate in a special forces unit with a faulty knee. After Dakota was medically discharged, she was left heartbroken and feeling like she had no purpose in life. Eventually, she got over the medical discharge, and went to work as a bounty hunter. However, to this day, she reflects over her dead squad mate, Natalia. From what Dakota reveals, Natalia died saving Dakota from the sniper, pushing Dakota back enough that she was fortunate to walk out with a busted knee. Personality From a distance, Dakota seems normal enough. However, when you get to know her, she seems borderline psychopathic. Dakota enjoys her combat close-up, dirty, and personal. She enjoys carrying a shotgun into battle, and if she runs out of ammo, she gets to work with a machete and her bare hands. Dakota seems to like smoking, but only after a fight. She has admitted that she smokes after a fight to calm her blood lust. Even though she appears to be insane, she is a loyal person if she believes in the cause and will fight and die for her team. Dakota is someone you want as a friend, not as an enemy. When asked why she has a slight limp sometimes, she'll say "My shit knee is bothering me today." Powers One Man (woman) Army: The ability to fight relentlessly against seemingly impossible odds. Healing Tats: Those tattoos aren't just for show. Designed by a magic user in the KSK, if Dakota has taken severe damage her tattoos on her arm will start glowing and gives her temporary limited regeneration. Depending on the severity of the wound, the longer it takes for her to heal. Enhanced Combat: The ability to have insane skill in hand to hand combat. Her powers are passive, but they pack one hell of a punch when combined. She was born with all of her powers except for her limited healing ability. When her combat powers are combined with her KSK training, Dakota is hard to be put down easily.